Ek hazaaron mein meri behna hai !
by Daya's Girl
Summary: What happens when you suddenly find someone who went away from you years ago. Depicting a Sister's Love here. For Duoangel...Hope you will like it dear. Please read and review !
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hii Readers and Reviewers. Here comes another DaReya Story….On special request of Duoangel. This is for you my dear…..Hope you will like it.**

**Let's read the chapter now.**

**NOTE: DaReya,AbhiRika and RAJVI are married here.**

**One Morning in the bureau…**

All the officers were busy in their works except one. Though she was pretending to be busy but somewhere in her heart she was missing someone…..someone very close to her. Daya noticed her and went to her.

Daya- Shreya…..

She didn't listen to him…he kept his hand on her looked at him.

Daya- Kya baat hai Shreya…..koi problem ?

Shreya- Nahi ….bas aise hi kuch yaad aa gaya tha.

Daya- Pakka koi problem nahi hai na ? Kal se dekh raha hu udaas ho aur tum jaanti ho na main tumhe udaas nahi dekh sakta.

Shreya(Smiled)- Main theek hu Daya. Maine aapko kabhi bataya nahi lekin meri ek choti behen bhi hai. Aaj uska birthday hai. Bas aaj uski yaad aa gayi. Pata nahi kahan hogi wo…..kaisi hogi?

Daya(Surprised)- Tumhari choti behen bhi hai….aur ye kya bol rahi ho…tumhe nahi pata ki wo kahan hai?

Shreya- Nahi…..Aaj se 14 saal pehle wo mujhse door ho gayi thi. Mum-Dad ki death ke baad hi ek family ne mujhe adopt kiya aur usey ek dusre family ne usey. Us waqt wo sirf 6 saal ki toh thi….usey toh shayad main yaad bhi nhi hongi.

Tears rolled down her eyes. Daya wrapped his hand round her shoulders.

Daya- Shreya…..hum uske baare mein pata lagayenge. Tum chinta mat karo. Uska naam kya hai ?

Shreya- Mummy papa ne toh usey Priya naam diya tha. Ab pata nahi kya naam hoga uska.

Daya- Shreya…..main hu na…..Main pata lagaunga uska. Tumhe tumhari behen se zarur milwaunga.

Shreya looked at him and smiled.

Daya- Ab udaas mat raho. Hum sab pata lagayenge. Chalo…..ab ye file puri karo.

Shreya smiled and nodded as Yes. She got back to her work. After a while, A young girl in her early 20's entered the bureau….

Girl- _**Inspector Disha**_ reporting Sir !

All the officers exchanged glances…..they were not knowing that a new officer was going to join them.

Daya- Abhijeet…..Ye kya ek new officer join karne wali hai aur hume pata hi nahi.

Abhijeet- Haan….Sir ne bhi nahi bola kuch. Chalo puchte hain.

They moved towards her….At the same time….Daya's phone rang. It was from ACP. He then told him about the new cop joining them.

Daya- Acp Sir ka phone tha. Ye hain Inspector Disha. Sir hume inform karna bhul gaye the.

Abhijeet- Achcha theek hai.(to Disha) Welcome to CID Disha.

Disha(smiled)-Thank You Sir ! It's a pleasure being here and working with you all.

Daya(smiled)- We hope ki tum apna kaam puri imaandaari se karogi.

Disha- Yes Sir …Main aapko shikayat ka koi mauka nahi dungi.

Daya- That's good.

Soon the new girl got introduced to everyone. She was happy to be there. As it was her first day , She was quiet as others were busy with their own tasks. Shreya was busy completing her file. She completed her work and then saw Disha sitting quietly. She moved towards her…

Shreya- Disha….kya hua chup chup kyun ho ?

Disha- Kuch nahi ma'am…..Aaj pehla din hai toh darr lag raha hai.

Shreya smiled and kept her hand on her head….

Shreya- Bas itni si baat…..arey hum sab hai na. Nervous feel karne ki koi zarurat nahi hai. Kal tak sabse mil logi toh achcha lagega.

Disha(Smiled)- Haan….Agar aap mere saath hain toh sab theek ho jayega mujhe pata hai.

Shreya(Smiled)- Hmm….Toh jab tumhe pata hai toh aise chup mat raho.

Disha(smiled more widely)- Okay.

At the same time, Daya called Shreya. She excused herself and went to him. They were discussing some case. After that , Shreya went to Disha again…..

Shreya- Disha…..Ek kaam karogi?

Disha- Yes ….i will.

Shreya(Smiled)- Ghabrao mat…..tumhe bas ye data ek table mein enter karna hai.

Shreya opened the table in the computer.

Disha- Okay …Main kar lungi.

Shreya- Thanks a lot Disha.

She was about to move to Purvi's desk when Disha called her again. She turned to her…

Shreya- Haan Disha bolo….

Disha- Kya main aapko "Dii" bol sakti hu? Aap mujhe bilkul meri Dii jaise lagte ho.

Shreya just looked at her. A smile crept on her face with tears in her eyes. She was missing her kid sister so badly and now this girl want to call her "Dii". She placed her hand on Disha's cheek….

Shreya- Ofcourse bol sakti ho. Kyunki is tarah se mujhe bhi ek choti behen mil jayegi. Acha lagega mujhe.

Disha(Smiled)- Thank you Dii….Aap sach mein bahut sweet hai.

Shreya(Showing fake anger)- Ab Dii bhi bolti ho aur Thanks bhi kehti ho….ye nahi chalega. Ya toh Dii bolo ya phir Thanks.

Disha(Smiled)- Aap meri Dii hi rahiye…..Thanks nahi bolti.

Shreya- That's like a good girl.

Disha smiled and hugged her. Shreya hugged her back.

Shreya- Acha Disha…..ab tum ye kaam kar do. Main aati hu.

Disha- Okay Dii. Main kar dungi.

Disha set the sleeve of her shirt and Shreya saw something on her hand which made her shocked. She looked at her hand and then Disha. She remembered something but she was not sure about it. At that very moment Abhijeet called her again. She finally gazed at Disha and her hand and went to Abhijeet thinking to ask her later.

**A/n: So …..Kya dekha Shreya ne disha ke haath mein…..Aur ab wo kya karegi…? Kya yaad aaya Shreya ko…..Jaanne ke liye …Stay tuned..!**

**Disha(DuoAngel)…Kaisa laga ye chapter? I know zyada achcha nahi hai par phir bhi I tried to fulfil your wish. 2or3 more chapters to go in this. I knw its short …but I hav less time. Sorrrrryyyy for being so late in posting your story. Enjoy…! Stay blessed always!**

**DaReya Lovers…..Ab aap bhi kahiye ki kaisi lagi ye story?**

**Please Read and Review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hii Readers ! How r you all? Thank you to all who read and reviewed and liked the story.**

**Duoangel- I'm happy dear that you liked the story. Only 2 or 3 more chapters to go. I hope you will like the story as it progresses.**

**Thank you to all the readers who read and reviewed. Let's move to the story.**

Shreya gave the file to Disha and asked her to update the database while she went to Abhijeet as he called her.

Shreya- Kya hua Sir ?

Abhijeet- Shreya…tumne last ke 2 case ki file complete kar li ?

Shreya- Haan Sir. Par jo last wala case tha uski file shayad Tarika ke paas hogi. Forensic wali file ka kaam reh gaya tha na isliye.

Abhijeet- Theek hai. Ab tum Tarika ke paas chali jao. Uski tabiyat theek nahi hai aur usne kaha tha ki subah hi tum chali jao. Par main bhul gaya. Toh tum ab chali jao.

Shreya(smiled)- Theek hai Sir….abhi bhi 11:30 hui hai. Jaati hu varna chillayegi wo.

Abhijeet and Daya laughed.

Daya- Shreya….sambhal ke jaana. Main chalu tumhe drop karne?

Shreya- Nahi…aap yahan kaam kijiye. Main chali jaungi.

Daya smiled. Shreya went to her desk to pick up her things. Meanwhile Disha noted her and called her.

Disha- Dii !

Shreya(moved towards Disha)- Haan Disha….koi problem ?

Disha- Nahi Dii….no problem. Waise ye database update ho gaya hai. Aap check kar lijiye.

Shreya(smiled)- Disha…ye tum update kar lo aur Daya ya Abhijeet Sir kisi ko bhi dikha dena.

Disha- Aap kahin ja rahi hain ?

Shreya(smiled)- Haan kuch zaruri kaam hai. Chalo…hum shaam ko ya phir kal milte hai.

She patted her cheek.

Disha(Smiled)- Okay Dii !

Then , Shreya left the bureau thinking about Disha and headed towards Tarika's home. She opened the door with the keys Abhijeet gave her and made her way to Tarika's room. She went into the room and found Tarika asleep. She made her way to the kitchen to have water and then came back and sat beside Tarika. With the movement , Tarika woke up.

Tarika- Shreya….tum kab aayi?

Shreya- Thodi derr pehle. Abhijeet Sir ne kaha mujhe aane ke liye. Ab tumhe kaisa lag raha hai?

Tarika(smiled)- Theek hu Shreya. Par abhi bhook lag rahi hai.

Shreya(smiled)- Tum fresh ho jaao. Main dekhti hu .

Tarika- Shreya…aaj teri special wali coffee bana na.

Shreya- Theek hai.

With this, Shreya made her way to the kitchen and Tarika went to get fresh. Tarika came into the kitchen after 10 mins and saw Shreya lost in her thoughts. She shaked her….

Tarika- Shreya…kya hua ? Kahan khoyi hui ho?

Shreya came out of her trance.

Shreya- Kuch nahi Tarika….bas aise hi.

Shreya again got engaged in making coffee. Tarika was looking at her and she knew that something was wrong.

Tarika- Yaar Shreya ….kuch khane ka mann ho raha hai …..kya khayein ?

Shreya(smiled)- Dining table pe ek packet hai. Dekho usme kya hai?

Tarika happily picked up the packet and it was her favourite cheese sandwiches. She exclaimed with happiness.

Tarika(happily)- Shreyaaaa…Cheese sandwich….tu laayi?

Shreya nodded as Yes.

Shreya- Mujhe pata tha tune kuch nahi khaya hoga. So lekar aayi. Chal khate hai. Coffee bhi ready hai.

Tarika nodded and both of them moved out into living room. They started chatting. Tarika noticed that Shreya was a bit tensed.

Tarika- Kya hua Shreya…..pareshan kyun hai ? Koi problem hai?

Shreya- Kuch soch rahi thi yaar. Abhi tak yakeen nahi ho raha ki aisa kuch ho sakta hai.

Tarika- Par hua kya yaar?

Shreya- Tarika…aaj se 14 saal pehle mere mom dad ki ek accident mein death ho gayi thi. Sirf main aur meri behen bache the.

Tarika- Teri behen?

Shreya- Haan…..us waqt wo 6 saal kit hi. Phir ek family ne mujhe adopt kiya aur ek dusri family ne usey. Aaj bureau mein ek aur nayi officer ne join kiya hai. Uska naam hai Disha. Pata nahi kyun usey dekh kar aisa laga jaise main usey jaanti hu. Par ab tak sure nahi hu.

Tarika- Tujhe aisa kyun laga ?

Shreya- Tarika…jab wo 3 saal ki thi tab uske left hand ki ungli mein chot lag gayi thi toh us ungli ka nakhun nikalna pada tha. Disha ki bhi wahi problem thi. Aur pata nahi kyun jab usne mujhse kaha ki kya main aapko "Dii" bula skti hu toh maine ek baar mein haan keh diya. Aur toh aur uske haath mein wo challa (plain ring) bhi hai jo kabhi hume maa ne dilayi thi. Kuch baatein uski waisi hi lagti hai jaise meri Priya ki thi. Kya karu Tarika ?

Tears rolled down her eyes. Tarika pressed her hand on her shoulder.

Tarika- Shreya….simple hai uske baare mein pata lagao. Daya aur abhijeet ko bol na. Aur kuch nhi toh dna test toh karva hi sakti hai.

Shreya- Pehle uske baare mein pata toh lage yaar. Aaj meri behen ka birthday hai. Pata nahi kaisi hogi wo aur main usey yaad bhi hongi ki nahi.

Tarika- Shreya….aaj uska birthday hai na toh aaj toh happy reh. Dekhna agar tumhara milna likha hoga na toh zarur miloge.

Shreya(Smiled)- Haan …yahi baat Daya ne bhi kahi thi.

Tarika(naughtily)- Toh Daya ki baat toh baat toh maan le. Aur rona band kar. Agar Daya aur abhijeet aaye aur tujhe aise dekha Daya ne toh meri band bajayega wo.

Both the girls laughed and enjoyed their coffee. They started chatting and in this they didn't know when the clock striked 3:00 pm. Meanwhile, Shreya's phone rang. It was from Daya. Shreya picked it up.

Shreya- Haan Daya boliye.

Daya- Tarika kaisi hai ab ? Aur tum bhi theek ho na ?

Shreya- Tarika theek hai aur mujhe kya hoga….main bhi theek hu. Lekin aap ye sab kyun puch rahe hain ?

Daya- Wo aaj tum pareshan thi na isliye. Waise ye batane ke liye call kiya tha ki aaj shayad hum jldi free ho rahe hai toh tum nikalna mat.

Shreya – Theek hai aur aap jldi aaiyega. Mujhe aapse kuch zaruri baat karni hai.

Daya- Theek hai Shreya. Tum khayal rakhna aur Tarika se kehna ki main aaunga uske haath ki coffee peene.

Shreya(laughed)- Acha keh dungi.

Daya- Thank god tum hasi toh. Chalo main rakhta hu.

And they disconnected.

Tarika – Kya hua Shreya ?

Shreya- Tarika….aaj koi case nahi hai toh Daya aur Abhijeet sir jldi aa jayenge. Aur Daya ne kaha hai ki wo tumhare haath ki coffee peena chahte hai.

Tarika(Smiled)- Ye Daya bhi na….hamesha coffee ke bahane se tang karta hai mujhe.

Shreya (laughed)- Toh tum bhi unhe tang karo na.

The girls laughed and got busy in talking again. After a while, Shreya received a message. It was from Disha…..

_**"Hii Dii ! Mujhe pata chala ki aap Tarika Ma'am ke saath hai. Main aapse milna chahti thi. Lekin Daya Sir ne kaha ki aap abhi bureau nahi aayengi. Aapke saath rehna acha lagta hai. Kal milte hai.**_

_**-Disha"**_

Shreya went into her thoughts. She again started thinking about Disha. She remembered what she saw on Disha's hand. Her way of talking all resembled as of her own sister. She was worried again and was eager to know about Disha. Tarika saw her lost and tickled her…..

Tarika- Shreya…zyada mat soch. Sab theek ho jayega.

Shreya showed her Disha's message.

Tarika- Shreya…apn sab kuch pata lagayenge. Tu chinta mat kar.

Shreya- Haan Tarika…I hope sab jldi theek ho jaaye.

Tarika- Ho jayega yaar…..chal ab fresh ho jaate hai.

Shreya smiled and both the girls went to get fresh as they their husbands could arrive anytime. Shreya was looking forward to find out more about Disha. In her heart , she had a hope that this time she'll find her little sister.

**A/n: Duoangel….here comes ur second chapter. I know ur part is less but ur part will come in the next chapter. I hope you will like this one too . Take care !**

**Other readers …..do read and review and guys :D**

**Take care !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hii everyone ! Here comes the new update. Thanks to all who read and reviewed this story. **

**Sorry for being late in posting the story but was busy due to festivities. Let's move straight to the chapter.**

**RECAP: Shreya tells to Tarika about Disha where Tarika says that all will be well.**

_**Around 5 in the evening…**_

Daya and Abhijeet arrived home. Tarika and Shreya were busy talking of all other stuffs. Shreya opened the door and welcomed them in.

Abhijeet- Tarika….Ab kaisi tabiyat hai tumhari?

Tarika(Smiled)- Ab theek hu pehle se. Aur Shreya thi toh mann bhi lag gaya.

Daya(mischeviously)- Kahin tum dono ne hamari jeb khali karne ka plan toh nahi banaya na? Dekho….humse tumhe kuch nahi milega.

Shreya(Smiled)- Aapko apni jeb ki chinta hai…hamari nahi. Chinta mat kijiye , Aap dono ki jeb khali karvana hume aata hai.

Tarika- Haan….aur tum dono khud apni jeb khali karoge.

Shreya and Tarika laughed. Abhijeet and Daya smiled to see them laugh. Suddenly , Shreya and Tarika noticed that they were staring at them.

Tarika- Ab tum dono hume aise kyun dekh rahe ho ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Yahi ki tum hanste hue bahut khubsurat lagti ho.

Daya- Haan….aur is hansi ke liye hum kuch bhi kar sakte hai.

Shreya looked at him and smiled.

Shreya- Toh kya aap mere liye ek kaam karenge?

Daya(looked at her )- Tum ab bhi pareshan ho? Maine kaha na ki hum mil ke usey dhundhenge.

Shreya- Haan….lekin pehle main Disha ke baare mein sab kuch jaanna chahti hu. Kya aap uske baare mein sab kuch pata kar sakte hai?

Daya(surprised)- Disha ke baare mein kyun?

Tarika- Kyunki Shreya ko lagta hai ki Disha uski choti behen ho sakti hai.

Abhijeet- Hmm….Disha ki file toh ACP Sir ke paas hai. Unse maangni padegi.

Shreya- Sir please…..Aap ek baar ACP Sir se baat kijiye na. Please Sir.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Theek hai Shreya…..Main kal sir se file le lunga.

Daya- Haan Shreya….Tum chinta mat karo. Aur Disha se baat karti raho. Kya pata usse baat krne se bhi kuch pata chale.

Shreya- Haan….Wo toh main usse baat karungi hi. Aaj bhi uska message aaya tha. Bahut pyari hai wo.

Daya- Haan ….Wo toh hai. Kaam bhi achche se karti hai.

Meanwhile, Tarika came out with coffee. Soon, they were chatting and enjoying their coffee. After a while, DaReya left.

_**Disha's Home…**_

She was sitting near the window in her room. Today , she was missing someone. She took out a picture from her drawer. It was a picture of two girls. She smiled looking at the picture and was talking to herself…..

"_**Didi….kahan ho tum? Itne bade sheher mein kahan dhundhun aapko. Itne saal beet gaye aur hum dono itne door hai. Aap toh hamesha se hi CID officer banna chahti thi ….dekho aapki choti behen bhi ab CID officer ban gayi…..Socha tha aapse mil paungi lekin kahan aur kaise dhundhu aapko. "**_

She looked at the picture where two girls were hugging each other. She caressed the picture and tears fell from her eyes on the picture.

"_**Aapko pata hai aaj mujhe ek aur Dii mili….unka naam Shreya hai…Par pata nahi aap kab milogi mujhse. I miss you Dii!"**_

She hugged the picture drifted into sleep hugging the picture.

_**DaReya Home…**_

They had their dinner and after that Daya went to take shower. When he came back , he saw Shreya standing near the window and staring outside. He shaked his head and moved towards her and hugged her. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

Daya- Shre…..Kya soch rahi ho?

Shreya- Kuch nahi….bas aise hi. Aaj in taaron ko dekhna bahut acha lag raha hai.

Daya(Smiled)- Shre…..Ye chand aur tare aankhon ko bahut sukoon dete hain. Ye dekhna toh mujhe bhi acha lagta hai.

Shreya- Haan….Sahi kaha aapne. Kabhi kabhi dil ko bhi sukoon milta hai.

Daya looked at her and turned her towards herself.

Daya- Shreya….Tum ab bhi Disha ke baare mein soch rahi ho? Main jaanta hu rishton ko khona kitna mushkil hota hai lekin hum mil ke usey dhundhenge na.

Shreya- Main abhi tak Disha ki baatein nahi bhula pa rahi hu. Aur aaj maine uske haath pe ek chhalla dekha aur wo bilkul waisa hai jaise maa ne hum dono ko dilaya tha….Bilkul aisa…

She showed him her ring which she was wearing and continued speaking…

Daya….Uska nakhun bhi waise hi tha jaise Priya ka tha. Pata nahi kyun ….mujhe ye lag raha hai ki zarur kuch na kuch hoga.

Daya(put his hands on her cheeks)_ Shre…..Main samajh sakta hu ki tumhe kaisa lag raha hai lekin hum jaldbaazi mein koi decision nahi le sakte na…Aur tum itna pareshan mat ho …Agar tumhe jo lag raha hai wo sahi hai toh main tumhe tumhari behen se milvaunga. Ye mera vaada hai tumse.

Shreya(Smiled)- Aapke hote hue mujhe kisi cheeez ki chinta karne ki zarurat nahi hai aur main jaanti hu ki aap kuch na kuch zarur karenge.

Daya- Jab tum ye sab jaanti ho toh chinta kyun karti ho. Sab theek ho jayega. Chalo ab ek pyari si smile do.

Shreya smiled in her cutest way. Daya smiled and kissed on her forehead.

Daya- Ye hui na Meri Shreya wali baat ! Acha chalo….ab so jao. Bahut derr ho gayi hai.

Shreya nodded and they moved towards their bed and soon they drifted into sleep.

_**Next Morning… 9 am. **_

DaReya and Abhijeet arrived in the bureau together. Till then, no one else was there in the bureau.

Abhijeet- Shreya…..tum hum officers ka jo database hai usme bhi toh disha ke baare mein check kar sakti ho. Tum usme check karo tab tak main Disha ki file dekhta hu.

Shreya- Haan Sir…..dekhti hu.

So, Shreya got engaged in checking the officer's database to find out about Disha while Daya was completing his paper work and Abhijeet was searching for Disha's file. In the database , she got to know only her qualification and her job history. Meanwhile, all others start coming and a normal day started in the bureau. Disha also came around 10 am .

But today, Disha was a bit sad. Shreya noticed her and she felt like going and asking her. She moved to her and kept her hand on her head. Disha looked up …..

Disha- Good Morning Dii !

Shreya(smiled)- Good Morning ! Ye batao ki kya soch rahi ho?

DIsha(looked at her)- Kuch anhi dii….bas aaj mujhe meri didi ki yaad aa rahi hai. Pata nahi kahan aur kaisi hongi wo?

Shreya- Kyun? Tumhe nahi pata wo kahan hai?

DIsha- Nahi…..Mujhe bas itna yaad hai ki main aur dii saath rehte the phir achanak ek uncle-aunty didi ko le gaye. Mujhe bas unse milna hai.

Shreya(smiled)- Zarur milogi disha. Aur tum aise udaas rahogi toh tumhari didi ko bhi achcha nahi lagega. Kya tum apni didi ko sad dekhna chahti ho?

Disha- nahi….main bas Didi se milna chahti hu.

Shreya- Toh phir ek smile do.

Disha smiled and Shreya patted her head. She gave a task to disha to complete it Disha soon got engaged in doing her work. Meanwhile , Abhijeet called Shreya and she was about to move when Disha's purse fell down. Disha quickly picked up her purse but she didn't realized that something had fell out of it.

Shreya went to Abhijeet and they checked Disha's file but didn't get anything useful. Meanwhile, Disha called Shreya. Whiel Shreya moved to her desk , She found something on the floor. Shreya picked up the picture and was shocked to see it. For once, she froze at her place. She looked at Disha and then the picture. She stood still at her place and tears were rolling down her eyes.

**A/n: SO….here comes the next chapter guys..! **

**Duoangel- I hope tumhe pasand aa rahi hai story. Read and Review.**

**PS: Guyss….i know I am late in updating but busy due to festive season. I am working on all my fics and I am trying to give updates before my holidays get over. You will get all thhe updates but I can't say which one will be the first. S**

**Tab tak…read and review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hii everyone ! I am here with a new update. This is the last chapter of this story. **

**DuoAngel- I hope that you liked the story :D Love you ! Hope this wil make you happyy.**

**RECAP:Shreya saw a picture and was shocked. She looked at Disha and then the picture and immediately left the bureau crying.**

**Ab aage….**

Daya saw her leaving the bureau and followed her. She went into the parking lot and stood taking support of the car. He went towards her and kept his hand on her shoulder. She recognised and immediately turned and hugged him. He was surprised but wrapped his hands round her and let her cry.

Daya- Shreya…..Kya hua ? Kyun ro rahi ho….haan? Main yun nahi dekh sakta tumhe.

She calmed down and separated and showed him the picture….

Shreya – Ye photo dekhiye.

Daya recognised Shreya in the picture and looked at her.

Daya- Ye toh tumhari photo hai na…..lekin ye kaun hai?

Shreya- Ye…Ye meri behen hai…..Meri choti behen Priya.

Daya- Aur ye tumhe kahan mili?

Shreya- Disha ke paas….ye photo disha ke bag mein se giri. Disha hi meri behen hai.

She had tears in her eyes turned her towards himself…..

Daya- Shreya….ab tum jaanti ho na ki wo tumhari behen hai toh hum usse baat karenge.

Shreya(hold his hands)- Daya….mujhe …..mujhe disha ke parents se milna hai….please. Aur abhi milna hai.

Daya- Theek hai Shreya…hum chalenge unse milne par tab jab disha busy hogi. Phir tum khud usey sab bata dena.

Shreya(looked at him)- Pakka?

Daya(smiled)- Hum aaj hi unse mil lete hain. Par tum udaas mat raho. Chalo ….ab ek smile do.

She smiled slightly.

Daya- Ye hui na baat….Acha ab chalo….Abhijeet ko bata ke nikalte hain.

She nodded and they headed back to the bureau. Abhijeet saw them together….

Abhijeet- Kya hua….kahan gaye the dono?

Daya- Kahin gaye nahi the …ab ja rahe hain.

Abhijeet- Kahan ja rahe ho?

DaReya looked at Disha who was engrossed in her work while Daya whispered to Abhijeet that they were going to meet Disha's parents. After that , DaReya left for Disha's place.

_**Disha's Home….**_

They knocked on the door and a woman opened the door.

Woman- Jii Kahiye ….Aap log?

Shreya- Namaste Aunty…..Hum Disha ke collegues hain. Main hu Shreya aur ye hain mere pati Inspector Daya.

The lady smiled and welcomed them in.

(Disha's Mom(DM))

DM- Aap log yahan kaise?

Shreya- Aunty, main aapse Disha ke baare mein kuch baat karna chahti hu.

DM(worried)- Kya hua beta…..kya usse koi galti hui?

Daya(Smiled)- Nahi AuntyJi…..Disha toh bahut pyari hai. Usne koi galti nahi ki. Hum bas aapse kuch jaanna chahte hain.

DM- Puchiye.

Shreya(showing her the picture)- Aunty….kya aapne kabhi ye photo dekhi hai.?

DM(looked at the picture)- Haan…haan beta…..ye Disha ki badi behen hai. DIsha meri sagi beti nahi hai. Humne usey adopt kiya tha. Hum iski behen ko bhi adopt karna chahte the par usey already kisi aur ne adopt kar liya tha. Disha bahut roti thi par ab sambhal gayi hai. Jab hum usey le kar aaye the sirf 3 saal ki thi. Ab wo kuch nhi puchti. (she stood up and moved towards the door.) Par main chahti hu ki uski behen mil jaaye.

Shreya- kyun? Kya hua hai?

DM(with tears)- Beta…..main chahti hu ki uski behen mil jaaye jise wo din raat yaad karti hai. Phir mujhe uski chinta nahi rahegi. Usey apni behen ka chehra toh yaad nhi par haan usey ye yaad tha ki uski behen CID officer banna chahti thi. Humne bhi nhi roka. Aaj bhi wo usey yaad karti hai.

The ladies had tears in their eyes. Daya squeezed her shoulders.

Shreya- Aunty…agar main kahu ki main hi Disha ki badi behen hu toh?

DM(turned to her)- Kya? Sach mein?

Shreya- Haan Aunty….Mujhe bhi aaj hi pata chala is photograph se. Aur main khush hu ki wo aapke saath thi. Bahut pyaari hai wo.

DM- Beta…..main khush hu ki tum yahan ho. Kya disha jaanti hai tumhare baare mein?

Shreya- Nahi Aunty….wo kuch nahi jaanti. Main aapse milna chahti thi.

DM(smiled)- Shreya, Beta…..Tum Disha ko aaj raat ye baat batana. Shayad kal tumhara janamdin hai.

Shreya- Haan…kal mera janamdin hai…lekin aap kaise jaanti hai.

DM(smiled)- Disha ko yaad hai. Wo batati thi par jaise badi hui sab bhul gayi par tumhe nhi bhul paayi.

Shreya had tears in her eyes. She noticed that. She kept her hands on her cheeks….

DM- Beta….meri ek baat maanogi?

Shreya- Kya?

DM- Tum …..tum Disha ko apne saath rakho. Yahan mere saath wo kya karegi? Ab usey tum apne paas rakho.

Daya and Shreya's eyes met. Daya spoke…

Daya- AuntyJi…ye aap kya keh rahi hai? Disha aapki beti hai…..Wo aapse door nahi jayegi. Jaanta hu uske baare mein.

DM(smiled)- DayaJi….Main jaanti hu meri Disha ko…..aap dekhiyega….Shreya se milne ke baad wo mere paas nahi Shreya ke paas hi jayegi.

Shreya(Smiled)- Lekin uski maa toh aap rahegi na?

DM(kept her hand on he rhead)- Toh Maa toh main tumhari bhi ban sakti hu…Tum chaho toh mujhe maa bula sakti ho.

Shreya looked at her while she nodded her head. Shreya hugged her immediately. She smeared her head.

DM- Hmm…Ab mera parivar pura hua…..2 betiyan aur ek damad.

Daya smiled and touched her feet and she blessed him. Meanwhile, the clock chimed 7:00

DM- Shreya…..Disha aane wali hogi. Wo aayegi tab hi hum usey batayenge. Tum mere room mein jao.

Shreya- Par Maa…..

DM- Maine kaha na…..jao.

Shreya smiled and DaReya moved in the room.

_**DM Room…..**_

Daya- Ab khush ho na tum? Tumhari behen bhi mil gayi.

Shreya just hugged him. He too hugged her back.

Shreya(still in hug)- Aaj main khush hu Daya….bahut khush. Thank you…..jo bhi aapne kiya.

Daya separated and cupped her face…

Daya- Tumhe khush karne ke liye main kuch bhi kar sakta hu.

Shreya smiled and they heard Disha's voice…..

Disha- Maa….!

DM- Kya hua beta? Tu pareshan kyun hai?

Disha- Maa….meri aur dii ki photo dekhi aapne?

DM- Wo toh tere paas hoti hai na…..mujhe kya pata.

Disha(sat down on sofa)- Maa …wo photo purse mein nahi hai….pata nahi kahan gaya. Agar wo gaya toh kya hoga maa. Ek wahi photo hai jisme Dii hai.

And she was crying. At the same time….Daya came out….

Daya- Aur agar main aapki photo ke saath aapki dii ko le aaun toh?

She was shocked to see him there.

Disha- Daya Sir…..Sir …aap yahan ?

Daya(smiled)- Haan…Main…..aur tumhare liye ek surprise bhi hai mere paas.

Disha- Kya Surprise?

Daya(smiled)- Jao apne room mein. Sab pata chal jayega.

Disha was confused but went to her room. The room was dark. She moved to switch on the lights and was surprised to see the view.

There was her pctures allover with that childhood pic of her and Shreya and many others. It included her and Shreya's recent pics too. She was shocked to see Shreya's pic there.

Disha- Shreya Dii…!

Daya- Haan…tumhari Didi...Shreya Didi.

Disha looked at him and Daya. Meanwhile, Shreya came there….

Shreya- Haan Disha….main hu tumhari dii….tumhari Shreya didi…..jise tum roz yaad karti ho.

Disha stared at her and then hugged her tightly.

Disha(still in hug)- Dii….Aapko kaise pata chala?

Shreya(caressing her hair)- Us photo se jo tumhare bag mein thi. Aur phir Maa se baat kit oh confirm ho gaya.

Disha(separated)- Maa?

DM- Haan….aaj se meri 2 betiyan hain….Shreya aur Disha.

Disha smiled and hugged her mom n sister. Daya was watching them with a smile and clicked a picture. Shreya looked at him and he asked them to stand for a click. The ladies happily posed.

Disha- Dii…mujhe ab bhi vishwas nahi ho raha aap mujhe mil gaye ho. Kitna miss kiya maine aapko. Par ab aap hot oh all is well.

Shreya(smiled)- Dii toh hamesha tere saath hai. Aur ab hamesha rahegi tere saath …tere paas.

Disha smiled and hugged her. Meanwhile, DM came and told them to come for dinner. Soon, they all relished the dinner made by their mother. Soon, it was time for DaReya to leave.

Shreya- Ab toh meri behen udaas nahi hai na?

Disha(smiled)- Nahi…Ab Shreya Dii jo hai :D

Daya- Arey hum bhi hai….:D Bas Diii mil gayi toh Dii se baatein….very bad.

Girls giggled….

Disha- Aapko kaise bhul sakti hu ….afterall aap mere sweet se Jiju jo hain…

Daya(smiled)- Acha toh ye lo….ye tumhare lye…

He gave her a box of her fav chocolates. She smiled with tears.

Shreya- Disha…..ab rona nahi….ab toh hum sath hai aur roz milenge. Aur haan Maa ka khyal rakhna.

Disha(smiled)- Haan Dii…Rakhungi maa ka khayal. Aap bhi apna khayal rakhna.

Shreya smiled…..

Daya- Okay…toh SaaliJi…kal bureau mein milte hai.

Disha smiled and waved them goodbye. DaReya also went off happily. Shreya thanked Daya for making her meet her sister. She kept his head on his shoulder and they drove off home.

**A/n: So DIsha…..i hope …you liked the story. Do lemme know in reviews. I hope it could made you smile. **

**So, it comes to an end…Hope everybody who read it liked it. Thanks for reviewing it guys. Your reviews mean a lot. Keep reviewing and liking. **

**Meet you all in a new update soon. **

**Take Care …Bye bye!**


End file.
